ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Goop Suits
Goop Suits is a Goop Fest special. Plot Evan, Kevin, Sharpoint, and Rocket were watching a TV in the window of a store. Two guys in suits that were like Khyber's body were fighting. One of their suits was lava and had several spikes all over it. The other one was a bird suit. The guy in the lava suit shot lava at the bird guy, but the bird guy flew up, avoiding it. (Evan): Cool! We've gotta go see that. The bird guy shot feathers, but the lava guy melted them. (Kevin): K. (Evan): That was easy. They went to the colosseum. Theme song! The group were watching the guys with suits fight. One of the guys had a suit with two heads. The other had vegetables on his suit. One of the two heads breathed fire, but the vegetable guy hurled a chili pepper, which caught all of the fire. The pepper flew into the second head's mouth, which spat it out. The vegetable guy hurled a large piece of broccoli at the second head, which knocked it out. (First Head): You'll pay for that! The first head breathed a lot of fire. The vegetable guy shot green peppers from his feet, pushing him into the air. He landed behind the two-headed guy and kicked him in the groin, then pushed him into the fire, KO-ing him. The audience cheered. Later.... Everyone was leaving the colosseum. (Evan): Hey, I forgot something! Evan ran back into the colosseum, got a penny from where he was sitting, and walked down. Everyone else had left. Evan overheard some voices. (Voice 1): Do you have the next shipment of Polymorphs? (Voice 2): Yes. (Voice 3): I'll put them in the suit maker right away. (Goopy Voices): Let me go! Help! Evan got the other three, and they walked to the wall where Evan heard the voices. (Kevin): There aren't any doors here. You must've been imagining things. (Evan): But- Rocket pushed Evan out of the colosseum. Kevin and Sharpoint followed. Later.... The guys were watching another fight. It was a wood guy vs. a fruit guy. The wood guy swung some long planks, but the fruit guy ducked and threw a banana at one of them. It knocked the plank out of the wood guy's hands, then came back like a boomerang, knocking the other one out. The fruit guy caught the banana, put it in his pocket, grabbed the planks, and hit the wood guy repeatedly, knocking him out. Evan and crew started to leave, but a guy pushing a luggage cart with a tarp over it bumped into them. (Evan): What's under that tarp? (Guy): Nothing! Leave me alone. The guy went past them. (Evan): His voice sounds familiar. Hey, that was one of the voices I heard! I'm 99.99999999999999999999999% sure of it! Evan became Flat. He ran to the cart, folded himself up, and slipped under the tarp. Rocket followed him and slipped under the tarp, too. The cart went to the colosseum, and to the wall. The guy pushed through a large, secret, revolving door and went into this lab-like room. (Guy): I brought more Polymorphs, Viceroy. (Viceroy): Good. Put them in the box. Several Polymorphs were hanging inside a large glass box. The guy uncovered the tarp. Evan folded himself flatter, and Rocket hid behind a Polymorph. A claw came from the ceiling, taking Polymorphs one-by-one and putting them into the glass box. The claw took Rocket and put him in the box. (Viceroy): What was that? It looked half-Vulpimancer. (Guy): I'll get him out immediately, sir. (Third Guy): No, Victor. We'll put him in a......special suit. (Victor): Yes, Gansley. (Evan): What old-timey names you guys have. Now, gimme my pet back! (Gansley): Intruder! Viceroy pressed a button, and some claws put suits on him and Victor. Viceroy had a plasma suit, and Victor had a steel suit. Viceroy shot plasma. Evan quickly became Green Thumb and made a hole appear in his body, which the plasma went through. Green Thumb shot eye lasers, knocking Viceroy down. Victor shot some liquid from his arm to try to turn Evan into a steel statue. Evan became goo, and the steel passed over him. Evan reformed, turned his fist into steel, then stretched his arm, punching Victor back. (Gansley): You fool! No one was supposed to know about this. Green Thumb stretched his arm to grab Rocket, but Gansley pushed him down. (Evan): Let all these Polymorphs go! Viceroy woke up and press a button. One of the Polymorph's from the box got sucked through a tube and into another one of those lava suits. More Polymorphs got sucked into a variety of different suits. (Gansley): No way. We've become rich and famous because of these guys. Eventually, all of the Polymorphs except Rocket and 3 others got turned into suits. (Evan): Do you have to use Polymorphs? Will anything else work? (Gansley): We've tested a lot of different materials, but Polymorphs work the best. Now get out. (Evan): No! Evan became Copy-Copy. He stretched his stomach and used it to smash the glass box. The 3 Polymorphs morphed around Evan. (Evan): Yeah! Evan stretched his arm and punched Viceroy. Victor stretched his steel fist and punched Evan into a wall. Evan created a clone of Victor, and the two Victors clashed. Viceroy shot a hole through Evan's chest, but he regenerated. Evan spun all of the Polymorphs around him, creating a tornado effect. The tornado picked up Gansley, Victor, and Viceroy, and slammed them all into a wall. Viceroy pressed a button on a remote, and a tube came down from the ceiling. It sucked up the Polymorphs, then went back up. They got turned into suits. (Evan): No! (Gansley): We can use you to make a suit too, Faxonian. Evan stretched his stomach to punch Gansley. (Evan): Not on my watch! That's on my chest right now. The clone of Victor formed three steel arms, and picked up the three bad guys. (Evan): Let all the Polymorphs go! (Gansley): No. The clone squeezed the three bad guys harder. (Gansley): Okay, let's make a deal. If you can use a suit to defeat all three of us, also in suits, then we'll let the Polymorphs go. If not, we'll use your Faxonian DNA to make a suit. (Evan): Hmmmm. Deal. (Gansley): Meet here tomorrow at 7:00 flat. (Evan): You mean sharp? (Gansley): No. Flat. (Evan): Sharp. (Gansley): Flat. (Evan): Sharp. (Gansley): Flat. (Evan): Flat. (Gansley): Glad you agree with me. The next day..... Evan was in the lab. (Gansley): Pick anyone of these suits. Evan picked a wind suit. (Gansley): Very well. Gansley picked an aquatic beast suit. Victor and Viceroy were wearing the same suits as yesterday. They all went out into the arena, which was crowded with viewers. Kevin and Sharpoint were watching from the front row. (Kevin): You go, cous! (Announcer): Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, let's get ready to RUMBLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL- (Gansley): This isn't a wrestling match. (Announcer): My mistake. Gansley charged at Evan while Viceroy shot a laser. Evan dodged the laser, and pushed Gansley back using wind. (Evan): Sorry Polymorph in my suit, I have to borrow you. Victor stretched both of his fists and took hold of Evan. Gansley then jumped onto Evan and bit him. (Evan): Owww! Evan kicked Gansley to the side. Viceroy ran up Victor's arms and put his hand on Evan's face. Viceroy made plasma, which hurt Evan. (Evan): Don't give me third degree burn! Evan blew a strong breeze, knocking Viceroy to the ground. Gansley jumped up and hit Evan several times with his tail. Victor shot spikes from his arms. (Evan): Whoa Nelly! (Viceroy): You talk too much. (Evan): Well, if no one said anything, then all the action would be in one long paragraph of text. Evan blew another breeze, sending the spikes back. The backs of the spikes hit Victor in the face, causing him to drop Evan. Evan made a cyclone, which knocked Victor back. Gansley and Viceroy began punching Evan. Evan spun around, creating a twister. (Evan): Let's put your heads together! The twister picked Gansley and Viceroy up, and slammed them into each other. They fell to the ground, almost defeated. Victor shot two large steel fists at Evan. Evan tried to blow them back, but they were too big. Evan shot a twister down, which propelled him up. The fists hit the wall of the colosseum, creating an earthquake which made Victor fall down. (Evan): Geronimo! Evan fell on top of Gansley and Viceroy, exhausting them. Evan then charged up a ball of wind and shot it at Victor. At the same time, Victor shot a steel ball. The wind ball knocked Victor out. Evan became Clockboy and made a portal, which the ball went in. (Gansley): We win by default! You cheated. (Evan): But- (Gansley): You know, you could've just walked to the side and dodged it. (Evan): But AB had me do that for plot induced stupidity. Yeah. (Gansley): I'm afraid the Polymorphs will just get turned into suits! You failed! And your pet, we'll make good use of him! Everyone gasped. (Audience): Boo! Boo! Boo! Boo! They threw shoes, tomatoes, and watermelons at Gansley. (Gansley): Okay, fine! Evan wins. I'll let all of the Polymorphs go. A watermelon landed in his mouth. Later.... The four were walking down a sidewalk. (Evan): You know, since this is Goop Fest and Rocket is a Polymorph, he should do a dance for us. Rocket got up and was about to dance, when- THE END Characters *Evan Levin *Kevin Levin *Rocket *Sharpoint Aliens Used *Flat *Green Thumb *Copy-Copy *Clockboy Villains *Gansley *Victor *Viceroy Trivia *Most aliens Evan used were like Goop in some way. Category:Episodes Category:Evan Billion Category:Evan Billion Episodes Category:Goop Fest